


NEW GENERATION

by Juju1209



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harley Quinn (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Batman References, Dead Lex Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) Ships It, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentioned Pamela Isley, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Parent Harleen Quinzel, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju1209/pseuds/Juju1209
Summary: A Retrograde of several known hereoes and villians had been collected and form a black hole that releases black energy making each of them die or had gone missing....A chaos was  form but had been stop temporarily...but as years pass slowly it's gonna form back and destroy the whole universe..but as the older hereos are gone and missing who do you call for help?A new Generation of villian and superheroes are set to save or kill the entire universe..
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. PROLOGUE

A squeaky sound from her shoes leaving some muddy prints on the floor.....  
The automated door slides open when she stop in front of it..  
There was a scanner before you can fully enter but she passed through and the monitor had shown Confirmation...

A Ten year old child all drenched from the rain just drags her bag and stopped inside an isolated room...  
She wipe her nose with the back of her hand and sneezed back.

Inside was all sort of Machine that connects to a big capsule Tube....

she tap the glass of the tube before she slide down on the edge of it and sat down "hey mom" she threw her bag and sighed...

"You know today"

Her voice trailed.....

A light automatically points at the tube and a small machine move to drop a chip above the glass....

A small chip connects through the voice of someone talking so it enters the tube...

"My teacher just told me that my mind isnt normal at the class earlier"

She talk so casually to the woman in the tube....

Her voice echoes inside of it...

"The capacity of my brain knowlege is like for an adult.....and im not normal they said"

She just calm herself trying to understand things like always.

"then i went home from school" her voice sound so frustrated but she's trying to stop it.

"And the rain drops"

She breath in frustration and shook her head a little

Her head lean on the cold metal stand of the tube, hugged her knees then close her eyes....

"Please you have to help me"  
She pleads and grit her teeth a little bit...

"Aren't you tired of sleeping? Mom?" she asked longing for her.

' I am Lori Luthor-Danvers and the woman Lying on the capsule tube Is my mom, Kara Danvers....She's sleeping for A year already and there's no sign of her waking up..it makes me sad but Aunt alex told me it's important For mama to sleep inside the capsule so she can breath, sometimes i wonder what makes her hard to breathe? Aunt alex told me that Mom is like that fairytale Princess Sleeping beauty..so if Mom is sleeping beauty then mama is the long awaited kiss that will wake Mom up..wonder when will mama come back home? Mama left then mom is asleep....And im left all alone '

The metal yanks while she tap her head on it...

"Wake up mom i need you"

She close her eyes while water drips from her clothes then a little blood from her forehead because of hitting it on the metal bar of the capsule....

Lori was sitting on the floor facing the metal bar when the Radar had rung and a confirmation from the scanner had authenticated indicating someone enter the room.

A woman had went in and as she realize what the little child is doing, a quick run had approach and a grab was felt by Lori.

"Hey, What's wrong?" 

A woman carry her and immediately put Lori to her arms...

She gasped at the sight of the little child's bleeding forehead....

Her face shows wariness as her hand hesitate to hold lori's forehead trying not to hurt her

The child snuggle on her next that she breath out....

"I'm gonna treat youre wound okay?" she softly said while tapping her back and take a second look on the tube where Kara is....

"Tell youre mom youll be back later?"

Lori nod her head....

She gaze on the capsule while her head is leaning on the woman's chest....

"I'll be back later"

The woman smiled and also look at the capsule....

"I'll just treat her wound Kara" the woman whispered telling it twice To the woman on the tube.

She turn back and went out with Lori in her arms....

Alex was humming while they are walking down the stairs....tapping Lori's back.  
Lori just lean on Alex feeling her warmth....

When Alex reach downstairs she saw Kelly on the living room with someone...

It was a woman with blonde hair talking with her wife....

With just the figure of her back Alex already knew who it was..

Lori move her head a little and rub her eyes while Alex move and went inside the living room...

"Oh, here they are" kelly held Alex Arm then tap Lori's head gently making Lori move her head and look forward....

"It's quite a long time Danvers"

Lori saw a blonde woman who greeted them.

Lori went down from Alex and stood straight looking curious on the woman in front of her...

She had that tight pants on and a simple White tee with Red marks on it...

The woman notice that Lori wants to know who she is base on how she looks at her...she can perfectly read that.

She Saw Lori's forehead that has a white patch stick on it...

"What happen to youre forehead?" she asked with that sweet tone mix of her deep voice....

Lori felt the woman's hand touching her chin....  
And she felt strange...

"Who are you?" Lori asked and move aback not letting the woman touch her...

Lori is alerted By any physical interaction she barely had that to any people aside From Kelly and Alex.  
The young lady felt Her aunt's hand on her shoulder indicating that it's fine...that the Woman in front of them is a friend.....  
Lori had those second of thoughts...her eyes just went back and forth to the woman before the woman move and thought that she should tell Lori who she is..

"Sara Lance" The woman simply said showing her usual smirk....

Alex and Sara had that eye to eye conversation trying to tell each other if it's gonna be fine By Lori.

"She's a Friend Of Kara and one of our Colleagues"

It was Alex trying to further introduce Sara to Lori....

"Youre mom's Friend"

Sara nod her head and step a little more closer to Lori....

"You look Exactly like Kara" Sara Shrugged her shoulders and Tap Lori's head....

"Especially Youre eyes"

It was Like a deep ocean...it has all sorts shades of blue and For Sara Eventhough Physically looking at Lori she already can see Kara in her but just by The little ones eyes alone you can be convice that she really Is kara's Daughter...  
It has that same feeling, Lori and Kara's eyes...that when Lori looks at you it may feel like Kara Danvers is the one looking at you but The way how Lori moves and talks how she handles herself that's when You can see Lena in her...that's how you can tell that Lori is indeed form after the kryptonian and Luthor

She's Like the Second version of her Mothers..

Something screeches and rustles coming from outside the window  
That caught everyone's attention.

"hey mom"  
a worried voice drops in next

Someone jump through the window.....

Alex and Kelly's eyes wides up when they saw someone just appear all of a sudden from the window while Sara facepalm holding her forehead while Lori stay still.

A child drop on the floor and roll over.....

She just stop rolling when she hit her mother's direction.....

Having that worried face because she thought she made a wrong move by jumping through the window when obviously there's a door but disappear the moment she slowly lift her head up and saw her mother looking at her 

Sara with her left eyebrow raise up just stare at her that she just slowly lift her body and look in front as sara signed her to do.

Sara turn her eyes to the danvers again...

"Sorry about that"

Alex and kelly just smiled and told Sara It's fine...

"By the way This is my daughter"

Sara holding each of the child's shoulder....

She slowly raise her head up....  
And saw different faces...her mom, Sara had told her before they went here at Midvale that they wilk talk to some important people...it will be her first time to see them.

"Julie S. Lance" she introduced herself to everyone present in the room

Kelly smiled also alex...lori remain still...

"a beautiful name" Kelly said and took a glance at Sara who nod her head a little trying to uplift the mood

Julie look at them and hesitate a little but smile further when she saw her mom smiling at those people...

Then she felt Sara's hand signing her to do what she told her before they went in at the Danvers.

Her eyes momentarily saw and got attracted at Lori's deep blue eyes first....

' Julie's mom was a hero who fix time? She knew that she wasnt a normal one but then again her mom and ma makes her feel that it will be crazily fine Coz no matter what happens you need to prepare for every tomorrow in a crazy and spectacular way.. '

"Can we play outside Lori?"

Lori was stunned hearing her name all of a sudden from Julie

' This was the moment i first Saw her... Julie was different...we are all classified as different but what i meant by different was...'

A cup of coffee was place on the table by kelly...while the kids are outside.  
Alex thank her wife for serving the coffee to them...  
Kelly stood beside Alex while Sara thank her too and sip it...

"Wow this taste good" Sara complimented after having a sip..it's been a long while since she had a good coffee well gideon does good coffee but it's always the same...

"Drinking coffee at this place surely will make you feel warm.." Sara complimented kelly.

"Especially when it's Kelly's coffee" Alex had added...kelly tap her wife a little feeling a bit shy complimenting her all of a sudden.

Sara can see how these two love each other so much no matter how many years had passed...

"By the way" Sara clasped her hands together.

She put down the cup on the table and look at the two...

"How is she?"

Alex Face had changed it's expression when she heard it...Sara is reffering to Alex younger sister who is deeply in coma...but Kara's coma condition is different From A human coma....

"She's still sleeping" Alex cool down herself because she's really worried for her sister..

Everyone else can see that...but for Alex she's more worried for Lori..what if this current situation of them last for quite a long time..how can Lori cope up with it..can she take care of her niece?

Alex zoned out which Kelly and Sara can see...they knew this is hard for Alex...all of a sudden their happy family broke out because of a chaos...Kara land on Coma and lena went missing and Lori..Poor Little Lori..

She was left all alone..now alex cant figure out things for them

"Hey, Giving up already Danvers?"

Alex move about..did she doubt it? She look at Sara waiting for her response....

"We Promise Kara and Lena right?"

Alex held her head trying not to think too much while Kelly just knew.

She relax herself and look at kelly, she's looking at her wife like kelly's saying it's fine...then Alex Stand firm

"Is there an update?" she change her tone...

Alex Went serious both Sara and kelly smiled at each other..giving some strength on Alex...the only Pillar that Lori can hold on for a moment

"As of now there's several black holes that we found...each one has no sign of life but right now we had seen one that can be a posibility" Sara roll a scroll with several hologram inside of it...and started to tell Alex and kelly about what they had found for an update.

Several things were dropping on Alex mind..many what if's

"Do you think?" Alex trying to give her thoughts on Sara on one of thousand of posibilities

Sara already knew what Alex wants to hear...

"It can be but if she is there we dont really know if she's still al-"

"No!" that cutted Sara from further talking...

"Kara will wake up with Lena and Lori at her side and i will make sure of that" Alex was determined  
She look at her wife and Sara..she doesnt even want to think that possibility...she knew Kara will lose her sense of life once she wakes up and learn that her wife Didnt survive the chaos..

"We will find Lena and let her know how much we believe in her right?" she's pushing her determination..

"yes we will" kelly agreed...

Sara smirk.... "Of course"

This is Danvers Family...their main motto will always be Stronger together....  
That's what Kara always believes..

They all knew that when everyone had doubted Lena it was Kara who just believes in her and made everyone prove that Lena is a good person then Lori came making their family more happy...

-+-+-

"Hey, wanna know something interesting?"

Lori just stay still and just lean on the wooden corner outside of the house not minding Julie who keeps trying to make her talk...adults told them to play outside....lori knew they just want them far from knowing what they are talking about..

Julie sighed, It's hard to even try getting Lori's attention...

Her mom told her that she needs to get Lori's attention while they talk about something important..

But she's more harder than a rock.

"If you say something maybe it could be interesting" Julie slip on every side Looking At Lori but she didnt really try to care about Julie

Then Lori turn her back leaving Julie, well Julie will not let that..

She run to caught on Lori's pace.

She kept calling her name but still Lori seems like she cant hear a single call From Julie

They had reach far from the house

Lori stop...

"Oh thank god you know how to stop"

Julie breath and bow her head down...

When Julie felt her system had take it's normal rate she stood straight to look at Lori....

But before she can even move she fell down, butt first...

A dog jump, barking loud at her...

Julie didnt know if she will run..surely it will chase her and she hate running too much...

She move little by little backward grabbing every grass her hands can touch...

"Easy Dog" her lips is shaking while she turn pale....

Her only attention was on the dog that she didnt realize Lori is standing not far from them...

Julie closed her eyes shielding her self with her hands coz she already knew that the dog will attack her...

Lori just watch them she's already expecting that she will be scared..

"Krypto come on" Lori calls for the dog while she turns to walk away....

She was testing Julie and as expected she's scared just like everyone else....

"Oh! so youre name is Krypto huh?"

It was Julie's voice...

Lori stop and look back only to see Krypto sitting and wagging it's tail while Letting Julie pet him.

Lori was haft amused seeing it..

Julie look at Lori as she pets him.

"I look at him on his eyes and he just calm down and let me pet him"

Julie explained coz clearly this isnt what Lori Is expecting...

Lori is scaring Julie away by letting krypto bark a little but it happened in an opposite way...

Krypto lick her face, it made Julie laugh....

The dog went over to lori next and lean it's head on Lori's brown pants..

"So where are we anyways?" Julie ask as her eyes roam around.....

It was out on the woods...

Lori didnt mind her and started to walk again but Julie followed..

Lori had enough that she stop which made The other one stop too...

"Will you just stop following me?" her voice is irritated but Julie is still smiling...

Julie felt her body drop on the ground when Lori had push her...

Danvers went ahead but of course she's a lance that she wont let it..

"Hey"

She followed back....

Lori started to run.

' Do you know what Quantum entaglement is? I heard Mom ask mama that question once....mama just smiled, mom also smiled they smiled like they are the only ones who can understand why they are smiling...i adore how mama and mom love each other i always wanted to have a love like what my parents have......but then i realize that Love doesnt really have their happy endings....why? Well My mama and mom got seperated and they cant find each other....mom is sleeping while mama is missing '

Lori was stopped from running when she felt Julie Grab her hand....

And that's when Lori saw it...

Krypto whimpered and hid behind them...

"Shh" Julie hush Lori and move her behind where she can be safe.....

It was vines moving as if they have life...

Lori is about to move but Julie had her hands holding her tight

She turn Lori to the opposite direction while holding her still...

Feeling Julie's heavy breath and her hand that holds her in protection..

Lori was froze it was as if Julie can feel how she feels right now.

She's a daughter of a superhero but seeing things like this makes her scared....

Coz it's the first time she saw something like this...

The vines started moving slowly, julie clutch Lori more to her arms.  
Lori heard her smirk as if it was just nothing....

' Mom is Supergirl.... And i always tell Mama that i also want to be supergirl when i grow up '

"Krypto" Julie look at krypto telling him something while she grab Lori and carry her....

Lori cant even utter anything and just let Julie carry her while they move away from the vines....

It was quite exhausting for julie while Lori felt Strangely great....

They reach The House unscathed and fine Because Julie had move fast...

"Here we are Grumpy" she said when she put Lori Down..

Lori look at her...

She's about to Talk back when she just stop and stare at her when she saw a little cut on julie

"Youre hurt" Lori raise her hand to touch her face but stop midway and just put her hand down

Julie touch her face and wince a little when she had touch the little cut below her eye.

Lori didnt realize how slowly it forms on her lips when she smiled..

But stop herself Coz she just realize that she's letting her guard down just minutes being with her...

"You can smile i wont tell anyone"

Lori's eyes flicked...did she just heard that? 

Julie knew that Lori doesnt want anyone to see Her smiling.

She's smiling?

Krypto bark that both of their attention went to the dog..

Krypto lean on Julie who just tap his head....

Krypto had look at Lori..the dog seems to be telling her that maybe just maybe it will be fine..

Lori touch her chest it was as if a familiar feeling is seaming inside of it...

"okay"

Julie cover her eyes with her hand

"You can now smile"

' Julie Lance became my bestfriend it just took 30 minutes being with her and i felt like i had to trust her..... '

Julie and Sara stayed at Midvale for awhile....

Alex and Kelly saw how Lori had went back to her usual happy self ever since Sara and Julie are here.

Lori always looks for Julie the moment she wakes up....Lori will run so fast at her school gate when she sees julie waiting with Sara to fetch her...

Playing chess on the Danvers house while Kelly serve them sandwiches...Julie will just get her own frustration on how Lori is so good with it..

They will have a camp out of the house while adults watch them...

They built a small tree house and they always stay there to talk about things while krypto sleeps on their side....  
Something like...

"I want my powers to come out so i can be a hero"

Julie turn her head a little closer to Lori who just look up on the night sky on their roofless treehouse..

Lori is smiling without hesitation anymore...she talks a lot now....she doesnt mind what other people say anymore..  
And looking at Lori with her eyes full of dreams and hope so different from when she first saw her....

"You dont really need some powers to be a hero" Julie said when she took one of Lori's hand and raise it with her hand..

"This hand alone can do wonders"

Julie really likes to make Lori happy...

"It's just a plus if you have powers"

Julie put both of their hands on her chest....

"Ill support you anyway" she laughs.....

Lori felt like....what do you call that?

"Quantum entaglement"

Julie had her brows lifted when Lori looks at her like she's running from her own thoughts after whispering something...

"Youre already a hero for me Lori"

Lori just let Julie take her to her arms for a hug....

Then one day

"Oh? Julie" Alex was quite surprise to see Julie quite early with Sara behind her....

Alex had look at the older Lance who just had that smirk on her face...

They had been staying at Midvale for a couple of months now...

Alex let them in...

"wait here for a second ill wake Lori up"

Alex move to get upstairs..

"Its fine aunt alex let her sleep i just" she paused and hesitated to say it....but then Sara had held her daughter's head as if giving her some strength to say what she wants to say....

Feeling her mother's support and touch on her head she knew she can do things in any way...she scratch her face with her hand showing signs of nervousness..

"Can i talk To Supergirl"

Alex was surprise for a second...

Julie looks like she's really nervous and she's really waiting for Alex reply...

"okay"

Obviously Julie felt her body untense and she smile so wide...

"Thank you aunt Alex"

Alex held the 10 year old's head...

"Youre welcome"

They both smile together..

Julie turn to Sara with a thumbs up....

"Let's go" Alex lead Julie to where Kara is....

She was everyone's hero....the Paragon of hope....the girl of steel and the only person who has an undying fate with Lena Luthor...

Kara had fall into a deep sleep because she had saved the world thinking that her family will be safe......

She's sleeping for a year now also Lena has been missing for a year too.....

Sara and Alex stood behind Julie who just look at Kara who sleeps on her tube....

"Hello Mrs. Danvers" Julie started.

The chip move in on the glass so the voice can enter the tube...

"I am Julie S. Lance, Daughter of Ava and Sara Lance" 

Sara can see how her daughter realky speaks well....julie got it from her....

"Today is set that we go back to the waverider"

Julie felt sad just by thinking that she will leave...

"2 months of staying here and being with Aunt Alex and kelly sure is nice especially With Lori..it's my first time seeing you and Lori looks exactly like you Mrs.Danvers" She laugh a little while fidgeting..she's still nervous afterall she's talking to supergirl..

"I want to be with Lori Always"

That caught Sara in surprise Alex too....two of the adults had look at each other...

"Right now im just 10 years old and ill grow up and grow up more..you dont have to worry because ill make sure that Lori will always be safe and happy"

Julie tap the glass a little...

"Lori will Always hold her parents legacy and ill surely help her be the best i promise that"

Sara look at Alex....

"Kara should wake up for her daughter's wedding"

Alex can clearly understand Sara's statement as of now...

The older Danvers Laugh a little..

"Well it will take quite some time coz my niece will not be taken easily she's A Danvers afterall"

Sara smirk....

"Well Lance had their share of charisma where Danvers can fall"

Sara wink that Alex just laugh at that silly remark of the older Lance...

It was fated....it truly is.

A Luthor who will share her home with a kryptonian

Lori had woke up and smile when she saw kelly preparing breakfast.

"Where's Aunt Alex?" she held the napkin and fold it on her lap while Kelly put the pancake on her plate..

"She just send off Sara and julie because they are set to the waverider"

Lori's fork stop from moving on the plate...

Kelly saw that...

"Julie told me to give you this"

Kelly slide a letter To lori's side which Lori immediately open to read...

\- Dear grumpy,

I didnt tell you ill leave coz it was sudden but you know that ill be back once in awhile and oh! I talk to youre mom well i also want to talk to youre mama but we need to find her first...ill help mom find youre mama...again thats a promise....

Kelly saw Her niece smiling deeply while reading the letter...

Julie truly made some impact to Lori.

And it begins....

A black hole resurfacing an entire core of the universe...it releases black energy that can change every abstract of Life. One year ago it landed on Their earth...it was stopped and deteriorate for awhile but it cost for Lena to be missing and Kara to fall deeply on her sleep....

The only ones who can investigate for it are the waverider where they can travel back in time..it will take years to travel and investigate the core of the black energy......

And as it happens New generation of Hereos are set to take over.

"Hey there Lance"

It was the first thing Julie had heard when she step in the waverider....

"You really waited for me here huh Kent?"

He scoffed out and stop in front of her...

"Actually it wasnt just me"

Another one walk in...  
Julie had seen Another Kent..

"Conner" she smiled at him that he just saluted...

"Well we are here to grow up and save the world huh?"

Julie had put her arms on Conner and Jon as they laugh together...

' Lori, While im away please grow up very well and we will be hereos just like how it's gonna be '

10 years had passed since then....

Julie form a team with Conner and Jon...

Captain Julie Lance, Super boy and Super Prime.

And Lori.

"Today is a Special Day mom"

She whispered on the tube...  
Kara is still sleeping peacefully after 10 years.....


	2. HEROES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Grown up Lori explores her human and hero persona with her SuperFriends

After so many years of saving every possible earth, heroes even villians had vanish from the thin air after a big chaos had happen...

A clean wipe out had occured to save the timeline of this new earth they had save after crisis...

In this generation, Crimes are controlled by secret force of the government but Heroes who saves the day dont appear anymore....  
Superman of metropolis  
The flash of central city  
Batman and batwoman of gotham  
And supergirl of National city.

No heroes appear no matter what had happen until one day 11 years had pass since the big chaos..the world will witness superheroes coming back to save the world again..

-+-+-+-

(PRESENT DAY)

*JULIE*

' I am The Daughter of Ava and Sara Lance '

Julie Lance Grow up and became the Captain of the waverider....

Fixing broken timelines and making the world fit for a better run....

Nowadays being a superhero is hard......

Each Hero will have a bounty on it's head and will be killed that's why you have to keep youre identity a secret.

Julie had form a group with Two of Superman's Sons....  
Jonathan and Conner.

Three of them are keeping the Timeline exactly as it is and saving the world secretly....

: NATIONAL CITY :

"It's currently 34 minutes before the exact appointed time"

Julie Heard Gideon from her phone connected to the waverider reminding her of this special day..

Julie roll the sleeves down of her white button blouse and bit the pony tail so she can fix her hair properly....

Sliding a blue suit on her and putting a gold pocket watch on her chest pocket...

She's too early.

After such a long time she will see Lori again...and it makes her feel excited.

Lori is the Daughter of Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, her bestfriend....

Before, She once in a while go to midvale when she had free time from her training on running the waverider..she was 10 when she started....but after her training and she became the official captain after 8 years..she became busy and had no time for a short visit...she just receive letters and hologram messages from Lori but now after a long time she will see her again...

It's been 2 years since she last saw her...she missed Lori so much..

Wearing an all blue 3 piece suit Julie is now ready to go and see Lori....

*LORI*

After a long time A new and highly Lcorp will be open....

A speech from the new owner and CEO, Lori Luthor-Danvers for the grand reopening of L-Corp is now happening outside just beside the statue of supergirl...

Socialites and business partners are gathered for Lcorp's Legacy being touch again after it disappeared for a long time...

After it was closed down after the chaos...the luthors had lielow....

Lori's family had went to midvale.

Kara was sleeping while Lena is nowhere to be found...

Lori grow up on midvale until she turn 17 and decided that maybe it's already time for her to begin her family's legacy and went back to national city.

Lori had thought that she will inherit her mom's will...

her mom's First priority will always be the safety of the universe... Her mother had lose her home planet numerous times and she thought she could continue it...

Being supergirl is what she hope to become and continue what her mother had left behind....but she didnt acquire any ability of being a kryptonian unlike her cousins conner and Jon...but she had acquire how to become a luthor...people around her always say that she may have Kara's face but the way her life walks is like a luthor....like Lena.

The weather is running smoothly and it goes well with the opening..

She just kept saying to herself every night before she goes to sleep that the weather should be fine for the event.....

She visited at midvale earlier in the morning to tell it to her mom that today she will open Lcorp again  
Then went back to national city to do her speech...

People will always respect Supergirl because after all this years that she didnt show up once to save the world the statue is still being taken care of..people put flowers and some are hoping for the hero to have a come back...

Her mom stay asleep after all this years it was as if it's waiting for someone to wake her up....

Walking at every inch, feeling her heels stepping on the ground..

She had prepare herself yet it feel so overwhelming...

She was standing below the statue and just wait for her call...

Her hand had lean on the statue as if she's asking for support....

One reason why she did her opening speech on this particular space is because she will feel confident just by being beside her mom's statue....

"Wish me luck mom" she whispered and lean on the cold surface of the statue before she climb up on the stage when she got her call...

Over the crowd Lori wore her protective mask...her pose of being a luthor...she's nervous yet her body isnt showing it...it was a defense mechanism...lori always wanted things to be perfect..for her parents to be proud of her and bring the luthor name to glory...

"My mother, Lena Luthor reopen this Company to change it's name and make each one of the existing people that can see this building every time they walk by that this company is meant to help people and it will establish highly resourceful technology that can make this world a better place to live in"

Older press that watch Lori on how she talks right at the moment thought that she sounded like Lena, when the older Luthor was starting Lcorp on national city way before....

Expectations are really high for Being the Daughter of Lena and Kara Danvers...

_"Hey little girl wanna fly with me?"_

Lori took a glance on the statue after finishing her speech...

She heard everyone clapping thus her mind drifted, drowning on the sound of every applause...

Making her remember how it was when she was at her thought of starting her dream...

_"Jeju" it was her little and innocent voice... Tugging her mother's red cape while looking up on her..._

_' my mom's head was always at the level of the sky every time i look at her...she look so cool and strong and seem so tough but mom will always look down and level her eyes to see me with a smile._   
_just by that i feel so happy...She will always be my role model, my idol and i wanted to be Supergirl just like her....'_

_"Will i ever get to fly just like Jeju?"_

_She touch her mom's warm cheeks while the super carries her daughter on her shoulders, flying up on the sky..._

_" Well if you do? you still wanna climb up on my shoulders and fly you up?"_

_Lori didnt get to answer Because Kara held her and put her between her arms while they float above the sky...._

_" I wish you will just stay on the ground and let me handle things here up on the sky...."_

_Lori can feel her mother's voice with a touch of worry and fear just by the thought of her getting hurt._

_"Are you saying that i shouldnt fly?"_

_Lori felt that her jeju doesnt want her to but it wasnt what Kara was telling her_

_"You are my most precious little girl"_

_Lori felt kara kiss her head and held her..._

_"Let me be supergirl and you just be my Lori...okay?" Kara had drop the topic....that Lori didnt reply anymore_

_No matter what kara will always protect Lori but then she cant understand it...._

_' She love being supergirl so much, for her she will just be supergirl and nothing matters but that...she will prioritize the world over anything else...because for her this world is her home and being supergirl is what makes her so happy....and that's why she's sleeping right now because she protected this world from the chaos '_

People started panicking and shouting...they run for cover when a shot has just been fired...

Just like a lena luthor conference it wont be complete without something interrupting it...

Lori felt clouded..she felt like her body just froze on where she's standing from....

She's scared....she's trembling.

She can already see it...not far from her someone wearing a full cover pointing a gun at the panic crowd...

Her lips just quiver and cant release any voice that can save her...

She's at that point of being weak..

' Jeju, please save me '

She close her eyes tight.....

Her body got startled when she heard another shot....

_Her head down holding the watch while her eyes just see her jeju's red boots..._

_"Ive told you right? You just press this watch if you needed some help" Kara sounded upset..._   
_While she looks at her daughter who look so guilty that she press the watch but she isnt in any danger...._

" _Did you know that there's so many people who needed help and i need all those times to go there instead of here"_

_Kara isnt done when Alex came in between to stop her from further lecturing the child...._

_"Kara"_

_And that's when Kara Realize it when she saw Alex telling her by her eyes that she's pouring it too much on lori......she's having too much pressures lately that she felt like she's stress out._

_"My heart hurts"_   
_It made Alex and Kara look at lori..kara just got disappointed on herself in an instant_

Lori felt someone grab her arm away from the stage....while she's being pulled away her eyes had glance on her jeju's statue....

_She tap her chest several times while she stop herself from crying but she cant so her tears just overflow.._

_"I'm sorry, I just want my Jeju back"_ _lori look really hurt while she repeatedly apologize to Kara..she turn back and run to her room with the thought of Kara disappointed at her ._

_"Lori" kara just realize what she just said earlier...she had attempted to run and talk to her daughter but Alex stop her..._

_"Im sorry it was my suggestion"_

_Kara had look at her sister who look sorry for it.._

_Kara had look at the table and saw some glass of milk and cookies..._

_"she told me that she wanted to see you but she doesnt want to bother you ...she hasnt seen you for 2 days Kara" Alex explained while Kara walk beside the table and look at the burnt cookies...._

_"She bake it herself" Kara in her softest and loving voice had said when she grab the cookie_ _and look at it..._

_The kryptonian had took each of it and bite it..she munch it with a smile on her face..._

_Somehow those stress that she mention earlier had drained and it change to a full boost loving support of energy..._

_She drank the milk next..._

_Kara look at Alex while her suit change to her normal clothes..._

_"Can you take in charge for awhile" Kara pleas that alex smile..._

_"Sure, go talk to her"_

_Kara nod and move fast..._

' Lori '

Lori slowly move and open her eyes....when she felt a touch on her cheeks....

"Damian" she look at him while he's holding her...

She felt secured now that he's there....

The young man carry her and took her to safety....

Damian Wayne, Lori's boyfriend.  
He is Bruce Wayne's Son.

*JULIE*

Just by the first gunshot earlier, Julie Lance had already move to find where the shooter came from...she knew the next shot will be pointed at Lori...

And she's not wrong.

Julie jump ahead and move to the crowd while she took a pen from the side of her suit and press it...it became a baton...

She gritted her teeth when her eyes had seen a man all cover up pointing a gun at Lori...

She felt relieved when Damian had took Lori away from the stage just in time that she throw her baton that it hit the shooter and the shot was fired on the ground...

Julie took the gun and reloaded it several times that all the bullets drop down clunking on the ground.

She grab the collar of his shirt and her hand motion to a punch.

"calm down Lance"

With her tense and building up anger just by the thought that Lori will be shot she cant calm down...

A tone built young man wearing a trench coat over his Black plaided suit just walk in with another young man wearing a red suit over his black turtle neck long sleeve...

The man in julie's hold started to feel the fear when the one in trench coat had his eyes glowing in a spark...

"no one messes with our Princess"

It was calm but the coldness of jon's voice made the man shiver in fear...

Conner drop a handcuff on him..

The man slowly look at Conner only to stop in so much fear....when they had look at each other..

He drop on the ground crawling away.....

But then Julie grab him again and raise him up...

"I'll kill you just for trying to hurt lori" her voice is wide in with eyes that stares in Death....

He passed out just a second of dropping in contact with Julie's eyes.....

"bummer, now we have to carry this guy" Jon sighed when the man pass out because of julie....

Julie look at him and search on his pockets....

She just grab him not caring if he gets hit on the ground...

Conner took the guy from Julie's hold..

"Ill take care of him..just go to Lori"

Conner said and put the guy on his hand like he isnt heavy at all...

Julie look at Jon like asking him if it's fine....

Jon knew how much julie wants to see his younger cousin that he just nod his head for a yes.

"Thanks guys it will be quick"

Jon wave his hand...

"Take youre time..." Jon said while Conner started walking ahead with the guy on his hand...

Julie watch the two leave while she stood there for awhile, removing her coat and unbottoning her shirt just below her neck....

"What's the plan Captain?" gideon's voice speaks on her watch..

Julie hang her coat on her shoulder and walk ahead...

"Im going to see Lori"

_"How do i look?"_

_Julie's_ _left eye close when she felt a light pinch on her cheek..._

_"You always look good my captain"_

_' She was warm, always warm._

_My ma. her warmth....'_

_The door swing open when she push it to welcome a dark path inside their house.._   
_She step in.....her feet is just on it's first step when...._

: GOTHAM CITY :

Julie walk inside an exclusive hospital owned by the wayne's

She took a teleportation portal to get in there fast...

Obviously she's worried but she know Lori will be fine...

A doctor guide her inside a VIP room....

Damian was there she can see it just by looking at the glass frame of the door...

She just watched outside and Lori seems fine...she's laughing with Damian.

Julie held her pocket watch and had look at the time...

"You shall enter inside captain"

Gideon told her...

"shh" Julie just stay still...

"She's fine and maybe thats enough" one last time she look at them...she look at Lori.

"I quite miss you Grumpy" Her lips form a smile that she didnt even realize.

"You did well"

She whispered, eyes focus on lori.. Stopping herself from entering the room and thought Lori should rest...

Julie turn her back to leave...but then exactly as she turn around and far from being seen, lori from inside had turn to look at the glass frame of the door only to see nothing...if only she look a second early maybe their eyes had met...

She put her earphone while she talks to gideon...

"Update" Julie hop out of the rails outside the gotham hospital....

"The man is being interrogated by some agents and they found out that he is working for some unknown group called Corpse"

Julie stop on the sidewalk while thinking what is Corpse....

"Another news hit" gideon continued while Julie put her coat on and hop on her motorcycle.

She started her motor and run it..

"Are you sure about that?" Julie said in a higher voice while her motor Zooms on the highway running fast.

"It has a high posibility captain"

Those words of gideon had heightened Julie's curiosity on that particular case that they had been investigating for a long time...

(ARKHAM ASYLUM)

"Ms.lance" A doctor inside the asylum asked her after she show her badge....

Julie move her hair a little bit away from her face...

"Ive been scheduled to visit Ms. isley"

The doctor look at some files then above his papers, took a glance on Julie.

"Ill take you there" he stood up from his seat and went beside julie....

"There had been several Request Visits for Ms.Isley but she didnt want it and just ask not to allow it but when youre request came she immediately said to schedule it"

They reach a certain section...it was secluded from the usual area of the patients..

Just from outside of the door there were torns and Red roses laying within...

Julie knew this is the room...

The doctor had open the automated door....

Julie stop when she saw a vine just leaning on the entrance

"Just press this if something happens..i shall leave you here"

The doctor obviously doesnt want to walk further when she handed her a small device...

"Thank you" She took the small alarm and walk in..

The doctor dont know if he made the right decision to allow it...

The patient is too dangerous Just like her mother....

There were several vines and all sorts of plants and flowers but red roses are the most...

Rose Isley, Daughter of Pamela Isley or the one everyone knows as Poison Ivy.

She stop few steps away from the Glass frame that seperates Rose from anything inside....

Wearing an Arkham Patient's dress....

"What took you so long Time traveler?"

Julie put her hands on every pocket of her pants while looking at rose that cuts her flowers while she sit so comfy on a plant made chair....

"It took long enough huh?" Julie asked while rose pouted...

"Well? Im not really that good in remembering things" Julie can really talk with rose....when Rose doesnt really care about anyone in particular...

Julie Lance was blonde and has blue eyes and has the most Facial features of Ava Sharpe but her trademark smirk and her personality will be From Sara...

While Rose had blonde straight long hair and green eyes, pinkish skin and obviously a nature lover.

Rose place the flower carefully on a pot and stood up after finishing it , yawned a little...

They are standing front to front with the glass seperating them.

"So what's the plan captain?" Rose knew it was time just like Julie promise her...

Julie smirk ala Sara Lance...

"Just like i promise"

The minimum time for visit is over..the doctor had to check why the visitor Julie Lance didnt went out yet.

He was on the entry way when his eyes went above to see the dripping liquid that drop on his shoulder..

It was obvious...

He immediately Raise his signal phone and press it...

The alarm went off...

The dripping red blood came from plants and a message is written with it...

Going on a vacation. ~

They dont know how the glass frame where she's been isolated in had open....

Rose is gone along with her visitor Julie Lance...

The motor Run smoothly with Rose holding onto Julie's waist...

"Im hungry" she said out loud...

"What?" julie asked back, eyes on the road..

"Im hungry" she repeated but more louder

Julie heard the word Hungry that she understand....

"We are almost at the end of gotham just wait and we will eat"

Rose got that...

She breath out and lean her head on Julie's shoulder...

And the motor headed their way..

_"Here have some water honey"_

_Ava notice her daughter's hand is shaking too much after waking up from a terrible dream._

_She help her daughter hold the glass coz Julie isnt on her state yet._

_"Inhale"_

_Julie grip the blanket while her eyes look at her ma...Ava gave her a smile...._

_She held her Daughter's back and help her breathe calmly._

_She inhale same time as her daughter and also exhale when Julie does..._

_"ma" Julie had look at Ava...she look so terrified..._

_Ava tried to look calm in front of Julie but she's really worried..._

_She put her hand on Julie's cheek that the younger Lance just lean on it feeling calm and warm...._

_"You wont leave me right?"_

_Ava, Knew the dream may be about her....._

_Julie doesnt specifically tell what she dreams about but everytime she gets to it she always Ask Ava that certain question.._

_"You think Ma will live if she gets to be seperated by her lovely captain?"_

_Ava look at her daughter with so much love...securing her and making sure that she will be there...everytime_

_"I will always make sure that me and youre mom will always be here"_

_Ava put her hand on Julie's chest..pointing on her heart..._

_"because you are our life"_

_Slowly Ava Felt her daughter's hand wiping the tears that slowly falls on her eyes..._

_"I love you ma"_

_She held her daughter and hug her gently...._

_"I love you too" she kiss the top of her forehead_

-:-:-:-:-

3 years after the crisis happened A woman who came from the sky had brought a message from Rao.

She Purposely went to Kara Danvers and to her wife Lena Luthor.

It was a Prophecy that connects Life and Death....Reality and illusion....Love and hate....Peace and Chaos.....

The Prophecy said, A kryptonian that will cause Chaos and A kryptonian who will bring peace on everything will be one of the kryptonian kids namely Jon, Conner and Lori.

And it was reminded that A kryptonian and a Luthor will never be happy together....

She left with the parting words of be Prepared for the incoming tragedy....everyone should be strong.....

But no matter what preparation each one of them did still they didnt get to fix it....

Lori was just 9 when it happened.

Now she's 20 and she knew that the impending black energy will come back to finish everything.....

A Prophecy, she will finish it no matter what the Prophecy says she will still do everything to bring her family back....

-:-:-:-:-

(WAVERIDER)

A full screen monitor shows every cctv records around the globe...

A daily monitoring for them....

Old crew for the waverider are currently with Sara investigating a crucial case while they are here on the waverider investigating another case and fixing some timelines...

Conner walks by and stop to Look at his brother who just sits on his favorite rocking chair.....

For a second he just look at his brother all calm and relax, enjoying his book.

"Hey" Conner called...

"uhmm" Jon respond without taking his eyes off the book...  
Feet above the arm of the rocking chair with sorts of books on the floor piled up together.

"Gideon just informed me that Julie is with a new member"

Jon smirk a little and turn a page while smiling on something about the book...

Conner cross his arms..

"Do you think that it will be a good thing if we add someone here?" finally conner voice out what he wanted to say...

Jon put some marker on the page and close it to look fully on his brother...now that he is saying things he wanted to not just indirectly indicating things...

"Oh, about that my dear brother..well" Jon shrugged his shoulders and lean on his rocking chair...

"Julie had told me that already and i guess it's fine"

Conner scowled thinking he was just inform now..

"You knew?" Conner looks like he was tricked or something the way his face reacts...

Jon nod his head a little...

"Don't you think it's about time to add someone?"

Conner can't believe....

Out of them both...  
Conner was Straight out in thinking....

He always thinks ahead unlike Jon who goes out with the flow...

"The waverider is quite big for just the three of us and we need more people to add up to the impending You know?" Jon laughs a little not taking Conner seriously..

"And"

Conner saw his brother's face, jon turned serious just by thinking about it....

"after several years of earth not seeing any hero in sight...we should be prepared when we introduced ourselves...."

Jon's face widened up with a smile as he stood up.

"We are not enough to handle the whole world Conner we always need each other's help"

Conner just calmed down with his thoughts and just listens to his older brother...

"Just give it a chance okay?"

Conner nod and look at his brother...

Jonathan who will always be the person who understand Conner the most....

"Okay"

Jonathan tap his brother....

Both of them look behind where a portal opened...

It brought Julie with a woman...

"Hi guys"

Both conner and Jon look at them.

The new woman look around and seem so delighted of what her eyes sees at the moment...

Conner look at her from Head to toe...

"This is the Waverider?"

Rose asked while she walks around....conner still following her with his eyes...

"So this can Travel through time?"

Before Rose could walk any further Julie grab her To her side..

"Introduce yourself" she kindly ask rose which rose gave a smile to Julie...

She face Conner and Jon...

"Rose Isley by the way" she raise her hand for a shake....

Jon took it...

"Jonathan Kent but you can call me Jon"

Rose nodded..

"Son of Superman" she said and took her hands off from Jon.

"And you?"

Conner had her scowling look...

Then Conner Notice that Julie was looking at him...

He straight up and let himself remove his suspicion...

"Conner Kent" He simply said...

"So youre the emo one"

"Beg Youre pardon" Conner move an inch...

Rose move an inch backwards..

"Conner"

Conner stop when she heard Julie's voice....

Conner Sighed and just turn back and walk away...

"Try to be patient with each other"

Rose pout her lips when Julie reminded her...

"It's fine...im just taking orders from you right?" She simply said and started walking to tour herself...

Jon stood beside Julie...

"How is she?"

Jon asked while Julie move to sit at in front of the screen...

"Lori is fine" she replied....

She held her forehead and tap it a little...

Jon look at him for a second....

"Are we still waiting for her?"

Julie knew that Jon is pertaining to Lori and her powers...

They had been waiting for the younger Danvers to bloom her Powers that she inherited From their Family so she can be part of them...

But up to until now it doesnt show any tiny bit of it...

The Kryptonians that was carve on the prophecy...they are still thinking who among them will change everything....

"We can wait a little bit more" Julie said when she feels unsure...

Jon understand that he just look at the monitor screen wiTh Julie...

Watching for further scenes that will completr  
-+-+-+-+-+-

"Who are you?" he felt the burning fire slowly walks and spreads around him....

His eyes can see a man....

He just try to run everywhere on this locked warehouse where he got cornered by him....

"Do i have to tell the man who will just die what my name is?"

He walk...his steps are banging for the weak man lying on the ground...

"Ill ask you one more time and you have to answer me politely"

He was trembling....

"I dont know anything" he spat back and lean on the wall...the last place he can turn to....

"still denying huh?"

He snap his fingers...

The fire blaze beside him and run to cover haft of his face making him scream so hard....

"Just a simple question of where is Kara Danvers and you cant answer?"

He snap back and all the fire vanish leaving the man burnt in haft...

"oh well ill find them myself"

He turn to leave....

"I owe my life to Lena Luthor"

He is still alive, barely alive...

"Whoever you are, you will never get pass Lori"

He smirk upon hearing that name......

He turn to look at him...

He kneel his left leg to look at the burnt man...

"well i have to admit that Lori is more smarter and more powerful than me. but at this timeline where she doesnt know what she's capable of? Surely i can crash her like an ant" he gritted his teeth and grab the lifeless man...

"Do you hear me?!?!" he threw him back and started laughing....

"i turn back on this time where Lori Danvers Is weak and doesnt have the ability to change this world and before she can even know what she can do ill crash her and never let her live!!" he laugh with so much force....he's laughing insanely..

Fire errupted around like it was controlled....the more he laugh the more it errupted......

He stop while trying to catch his breath for laughing too much...

The fire seam down...

He stood straight and fix his red hair....

He walk while his laugh started again...it was menacing and Evil laugh....  
  


"Get ready Lori....we will meet again"  
  
  
  


-+-+-+-+-  
  


It was raining on a deep night.

Lori went down the car not minding if she has an umbrella....

Police authorities are investigating inside a warehouse that just burnt down...

She stop inside when she saw the authorities lifting up the body covered in cloth by the stretcher..

She felt like something hit her..

"Stop" she said while she run to them..

They put the stretcher down....

Her hand held the clothe..  
Hesitating to raise it up..

She look away when she lift it up and saw him....

It was a friend...

She close her eyes...

"what happen?"

She bit her lip..

"It was an arson and apparently the victim was inside and got trapped"

That was the explanation but lori knew it wasnt...

They are about to lift him up when a piece of Paper Drops from the stretcher...

The authorities didnt notice it but Lori did...

She pick it up and slowly roll it open...

Lori's eyes was shock and fear was shown on her eyes...

"Le-Lex" she cant even read it...

"Lex Luthor" she read it quietly...  
  


She felt her whole body weakened...

It's happening....the chaos will start sooner than they expected...

Lori close her eyes...

' Mom wake up ' she pleads trying to be strong..

Then she open it again and look around...

' We need to find mama please '  
  


A declaration will happen sooner... Heroes are needed earlier than expected....

But are they ready?

Is Lori Luthor-Danvers Ready?


End file.
